desolate_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
The weapons found on Granichny can either be Melee Weapons or Firearms. The higher the rarity, the stronger the weapon. Melee Weapons Melee weapons are categorized by their weight (Light, Medium or Heavy) and rarity (Common, Uncommon, Rare or Epic). Light Weapons * Baton - Epic repairs | 190 Damage | ? Durability | 1.1KG * Cleaver - Rare repairs | 150 Damage | ? Durability | 1.1KG * Hook - Rare repairs | 150 Damage | 60 Durability | 1.1KG * Kama - Epic repairs | 190 Damage | ? Durability | 1.1KG * Knife - Uncommon repairs | 120 Damage | 41 Durability | 0.8KG * Kukri - Epic repairs | 190 Damage | 51 Durability | 0.9KG * Stick - Common repairs | 100 Damage | ? Durability | 1.1KG Medium Weapons * Axe - Uncommon repairs | 135 Damage | ? Durability | 1.4KG * Baseball Bat - Rare repairs | 165 Damage | 40 Durability | 1.4 KG * Crowbar - Rare repairs | 165 Damage | 40 Durability | 1.5 KG * Falchion - Rare repairs | 165 Damage | ? Durability | 1.5KG * Machete - Epic repairs | 200 Damage | ? Durability | 1.5KG * New Light Club - Rare repairs | 150 Damage | 25 Durability | 1.4KG * Saber - Epic repairs | 200 Damage | 70 Durability | 1.4 KG * Shovel - Common repairs | 110 Damage | ? Durability | 1.4KG * Truncheon - Uncommon repairs | 135 Damage | ? Durability | 1.4KG Heavy Weapons * Club - Uncommon repairs | 150 Damage | 34 Durability | 2.2 KG * Hammer - Rare repairs | 180 Damage | 54 Durability | 2.1 KG * Maul - Rare repairs | 180 Damage | ? Durability | 3.2KG * Pick Axe - Rare repairs | 180 Damage | 44 Durability | 2.9 KG * Pipe - Common repairs | 120 Damage | ? Durability | 2.1KG * Rebar - Common repairs | 120 Damage | ? Durability | 1.9KG * Triple Hook - Rare repairs | 180 Damage | ? Durability | 2.2KG * Wrench - Uncommon repairs | 150 Damage | 50 Durability | 2.1KG Firearms Firearms include pistols, rifles, shotguns, special weapons. The amount of damage a gun makes is determined by its rarity and type. There are 3 ammo types in Desolate: pistol, shotgun and special. A list of the available firearms sorted by ammo-type. Pistols * APG-26 * IP - Rare repairs | 275 Damage | 43 Durability | 1.9KG * Mark 1 - Uncommon repairs | 250 Damage | 36 Durability | 1.3KG * GAP-26 - Epic repairs | 375 Damage | 56 Durability | 1.6KG Rifles/Shotguns * Hunter * Eger - Rare repairs | 612 Damage | ? Durability | 2.7KG * GR- 24SB - Uncommon repairs | 520 Damage | ? Durability | 2.5KG Special Weapons * Stinger - Epic repairs | 550 Damage | 51 Durability | 3KG Throwing Weapons * Molotov * Grenade * KunaiCategory:Items